


See? I’m Not a Coward.

by fo4companionmusings



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Angst, College, Dreams, Drinking, M/M, Making Out, Name Calling, Spin the Bottle, Trauma, Unresolved Feelings, misc nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fo4companionmusings/pseuds/fo4companionmusings
Summary: A dorm party gets cheesy when Pete, Werner, Mike, Brock, Rusty, and some girls play spin the bottle. Rusty hates every minute of it.





	See? I’m Not a Coward.

“Please, please don’t make me do this? We’re all guys? Are you all seriously that desperate?” Rusty threw his hands up in protest, being the only somewhat sober one in the room. Everyone snickered, all drunk enough that Rusty’s opinion didn’t really matter much. 

“I invited some girls and they told me they’ll be here soon.” Werner crossed his arms for a moment before picking up a bottle of wine on the floor, giggling like a kid. 

As if on cue, a group of three women entered Rusty and Brock’s room and sat around the circle. Werner finished the wine then sat the bottle in the middle of the circle. They didn’t seem entirely too happy to be there, but everyone was drunk, so it was put on the back burner. They wanted to try and have a good time. 

“Just a few..” Mike hiccuped. “Few more minutes. I invited Leslie..” He twiddled his thumbs and rocked back and forth. 

Pete burst out laughing at this point. “Really? You managed to invite her and didn’t piss your pants in the process?” 

“SHUT UP!” Mike grimaced and sucker-punched Pete in the shoulder. Pete didn’t give under Mike’s force in the slightest. It didn’t hurt. 

Brock arrived next, eyeing the room a bit, noting how the women to men ratio was more than a little off. He sat down on the floor anyway, right between two of the three women. 

“Hey.” He stated, giving everyone a little nod of his head. 

“Can we get this over with?” Rusty flailed his arms and picked up a nearby whiskey bottle, taking a large swig of it. “Who is going first?”

“I’ll go.” Pete said, as he reached over, giving the bottle a good spin. 

It landed on one of the women. She was blonde, rather short, and wearing an outfit that was head-to-toe in various shades of purple. Pete didn’t hesitate and leaned in, planting a quick peck against her lips. She looked a bit disappointed by the brevity of it, but she was definitely not his first choice of people to be kissing in this room. 

Mike was next. His hand shook as it neared the bottle. His spin was rather weak, landing on Werner who was directly across from him. Werner showed no hesitation and leaned forward, grabbing Mike by the collar and kissing him with everything he had. Everyone in the room looked more than a little surprised. 

“In Ünderland, we do not back down from a challenge. No cowards.” He wiped his mouth. “I hope that was not your first kiss, Mike.” 

Mike chuckled awkwardly, staring at the ground. It was indeed his first kiss. He wanted to save it for Leslie, but if she didn’t show up now, she wasn’t going to. Werner had already stolen something precious from him. 

Rusty was next to spin. He tried to give it one spin, but his hand was sweaty and it failed to grab it. The second time was more successful. It spun, and spun, and spun. He wanted it to stop mostly so he could get this over with.

As it slowed down second after second, Rusty found himself shaking as Mike had, but he was better at concealing it. Before it stopped turning, he closed his eyes.

Pete smacked his arm as a way to tell him to open his eyes.

It landed on Brock. 

“No. Not happening.” Rusty shook his head and stood. “This is stupid. I don’t know why I agreed to this.”

“Oh, come on. Don’t... Don’t be a wuss.” Pete crossed his arms. “I did it.”

Werner nodded in agreement, signaling to Mike. “Do you want to be seen as a coward?” 

“YOU KISSED A /WOMAN/!” Rusty shouted, pointing at Pete, then opening the door to the room and slamming it behind him as he left. 

Pete sat there for a bit, his eyes widened at Rusty’s sudden burst of anger. He moved his gaze to the floor, not wanting to stare at any particular thing. “Sorry about this, everyone..”

Everyone shrugged or ignored it. It didn’t seem like it was really that big of an issue. They kept playing the game, not really caring as to where Rusty went. It wasn’t that big of a deal. 

Brock however, sighed and stood, tapping a foot on the ground. “I’m gonna go get some air. Air smells like angsty nerds in here.”

Werner snorted, then handed the bottle to the woman that was beside Rusty. She gave it a spin and as Brock left he watched her press lips against one of the other chick’s. 

Rusty was sitting at the end of the hallway underneath a window. The sun had just set, allowing the warm purple undertones of the sky to shine in. 

“You okay?” Brock asked, standing with his back against the wall adjacent to Rusty. 

“Does it really matter?” Rusty asked, running a hand across his face, trying to conceal tears.

“You didn’t have to make a scene like that.” 

“Make a SCENE?” Rusty wiped more tears away. “Look, I don’t wanna do this.” 

“Come outside.” 

“What?” Rusty asked, puzzled at the sudden question. He was severely over-stimulated and everything around him felt fuzzy, too noisy, or too colorful.

“Just.. Come on.” Brock grabbed Rusty’s wrist, pulling him up off the floor using little or no force, knowing that Rusty was a fragile guy. 

Rusty nodded and followed after him, but not like he had a choice, because Brock’s hand still had a hold on his wrist. 

They walked down the steps and out of the residence hall and in to the small courtyard off to the side of the hall. 

Brock released Rusty’s hand now. “Nobody’s here. Look around.” He turned Rusty in all different directions. “Don’t cop out on this. Just kiss me.”

Rusty’s face turned bright red. “Wha.. Hhh?”

“Fuck.” Brock swore loudly and pulled Rusty close to him. They both smelled like cheap alcohol, their breath lingering together for a moment before he closed the gap.

Rusty’s eyes were wide open in shock. He kept wondering why Brock wasn’t pulling away. Spin the bottle kisses were usually short and sweet.

Brock sensed this and stopped, pulling away to look at Rusty’s expression. “You look surprised.” 

“Can you blame me? I hear you banging chicks on the top bunk almost every night. Seriously, you act like I don’t hear it?”

Brock shrugged. “Close your eyes this time.”

Rusty stared at the ground and felt his face turning even more red. “Okay.”

Brock rested his hand so it cupped Rusty’s cheek. His thumb ran across Rusty’s bottom lip, making the smaller man shiver.

He closed the distance once more between them. Brock deepened the kiss this time, resting his other hand on Rusty’s waist. 

Rusty was ashamed to admit that even this was starting to make him hard. He wasn’t quite close enough for Brock to be able to tell, thankfully. 

Rusty opened his mouth then and Brock eagerly began using his tongue to explore his mouth. Admittedly, this was Rusty’s first time French kissing, and he loved it. 

“Brock..” He moaned, knowing full well how desperate he sounded. 

Brock stopped for a second and started leading Rusty away from the courtyard. 

“Where are we going?” Rusty inquired.

“Car.” Brock states, almost walking too fast for Rusty to keep up, practically dragging him. 

“O..Okay..” Rusty responded. 

“Is that okay?”

Rusty nodded, still unsure as to how this was happening. Was this real? Was any of this really real? 

They reached the parking lot and Brock guided Rusty over to where his car was parked. He ushered Rusty inside and they sat there for a moment, both judging how this was going to be, WHAT it was going to be. 

Brock pulled Rusty close so he was on his lap. Rusty’s breath hitched in his throat, his erection rubbing against Brock’s thigh unintentionally. 

“Fuck.. I’m.. Sorry.” Rusty twitched around a little, feeling embarrassed at himself. 

Brock ignored this comment and kissed him again, sliding his hand up Rusty’s shirt. 

Rusty buried his face in to Brock’s neck, holding back more than a few moans. 

“Let me hear you.” Brock insisted, running his hand across one of Rusty’s nipples. 

“Ah.. Brock..”

Rusty was squirming more now, grinding against Brock’s leg. 

“Hhnn..”

Brock freed Rusty from his pants, the simple movement making him whimper. Rusty moved against Brock’s hand eagerly, pressing his mouth against Brock’s neck even more so he could muffle the volume of his moans.

“Mmnnn..”

Brock moved rhythmically, finding each thing that drove Rusty wild. Though, it didn’t take much.

“Brock.. God please.. Please..”

Brock smirked and stopped for a minute. “I kinda like hearing you beg.”

“Fuck don’t do that to me, please? Please don’t stop..”

Brock obliged and didn’t stop, using one swift movement to push Rusty down and remove his pants. 

Rusty bit his lip and wrapped what he could of his legs around Brock, but the man was huge. It was hard for him being this small.

Brock reached in to his glove compartment and pulled out a bottle of lube, Rusty almost hating that he had that in there. He wanted to enjoy the moment as is right now, but his mind wandered away, thinking this would just be another fling for Brock. He didn’t want that.

Oh god, he didn’t want that. He couldn’t do another one night stand. He craved intimacy, someone he could love.

Now his mind wasn’t focused. He couldn’t think straight. Everything was melting. The car’s walls turned dark and started dripping. Brock turned to wax. He started dripping too. You couldn’t see his face anymore.

Brock..

Fuck, everything was melting. Rusty screamed and then..

He bolted up in bed, sweat running down his body. Rusty shook violently, hated the entirety of what had just unfolded in the nightmare before him. Things were going so well. He was happy and it all just.. Crumbled. 

He looked at the clock and it read 3:34 a.m. He laid back down, still shaking, pulling the blanket up to around his head so just his face was showing. 

He hoped nobody heard him scream.


End file.
